


Honey, I'm Home

by UltimateProsecrastinator



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProsecrastinator/pseuds/UltimateProsecrastinator
Summary: For Day 1 of Goro Week: Favorite Scene. You know the one.





	Honey, I'm Home

“Honey, I’m home.”

Akechi glances up from his coffee cup to the door, where Akira stands. At the sight of the other boy, he smiles softly, replying “You’re home awfully late.” before turning back to ask Sakura-san about the shop. He’s pleased to see Akira arrive before he left for the night, but it’s best not to seem too eager. He’s chatting about nothing in particular with Sakura-san when the he hears it. 

“What are your thoughts, Representative Shido?”

His grip tightens slightly around his coffee cup, but he’s careful to avoid any other tells as he raises it nonchalantly to take a sip. To the outside eye, it appears as though he’s merely listening in interest to the interview, but internally, he’s seething. As if that man gives a damn about this country, or anything other than his own ego. Not that Akechi does either, but he’s not the one parading around Japan in an attempt to get elected. It’s revolting. If he didn’t have his own business with the man, perhaps Akechi would request the Phantom Thieves go after him. That could have its own satisfaction, for Masayoshi Shido to be taken down by the very Phantom Thieves he keeps telling the people he will handle. Akechi continues to listen.

“…This is an important undertaking, and one I intend to confront with every asset available to me.”

“Every asset, hm? I suppose he believes that to mean me. For now, at least.” Akechi mutters under his breath. Realizing again where he is, he tunes out the television in favor of the conversation in front of him between the other patron of the coffee shop and its owner.

“…It feels like a trustworthy leader for Japan has finally come forth. Don’t you think, Boss?” 

By some miracle, Akechi avoids laughing out loud. If only they knew. Ah, well, best not to dwell on it at the moment. He turns back toward Sakura-san and Akira, who he notices hasn’t left his spot in front of the door, and who is looking a bit unwell. Strange. He recovers quickly enough though, as Akechi directs the conversation towards him, “’Criminals’, hm…? Well, that must be how he sees it. However, that is ignorant of their true nature.” 

“You’re on the Thieves’ side?”

Akechi laughs at that, “It may be somewhat of a stretch to say I’m “on their side”. Having said that, I won’t deny that I empathize with them on some level. If this Okumura incident was not the Phantom Thieves…If they only change the hearts of criminals…Then even though they can’t be considered “innocent’, perhaps my goals are not so different from theirs.”

He catches the curious look coming from the other boy, “But they are innocent.”

Akechi can’t help but laugh again. Yes, this is why he consistently finds himself returning to this coffee shop, despite it being fairly out of the way of his usual route home. Akira is always so interesting, so honest, so authentic, so…unlike himself. “I knew there was something special about you, ever since the first time we met. I feel as though I could tell you anything during our conversations.” 

And as he says it, Akechi realizes that it’s true. He could tell Akira everything, and he has the feeling the other boy wouldn’t bat an eye. It’d be interesting to hear his thoughts on the situation, to stay and talk late into the evening, just the two of them….ah, but that’s a dangerous thought now. Best to change the subject and make his exit. 

“Oh by the way, I’m sure you know this already, but I’ve been invited to a panel at Shujin Academy. Considering it’s such a good opportunity, I’ve decided to accept the offer. I hope to see you there.” 

He’s pleased to see an expression of slight surprise from the other boy, along with something else….pleasure? Perhaps he’s simply reading too much of it.

He stands to leave, nodding at Sakura-san, “Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious.” 

Sojiro nods back, “I’m glad you liked it.”

He turns to Akira, “I’m happy I could see you. I’ll be going now.” 

“…Don’t.” 

He’s halfway through the door when he hears it, and turns back in surprise, not quite sure he’s heard correctly, “I’m sorry?”

Akira is staring at him earnestly, as if searching for something. “Stay. The shop will be closing soon, and I have something I’d like to get your thoughts on.”

Akechi, curious, returns to his seat and gives Akira a look. “…Very well then. I suppose I do have time.”

Shortly after, the other customer takes his leave, and Sakura-san closes up the shop, telling Akira, “I’m going home for the night, don’t forget to clean up and lock the door after your friend is gone.”

Then he too leaves, and Akechi can’t help but feel strange being in the shop after the owner has gone home. Being alone here with Akira feels intimate in a way that makes him slightly uncomfortable. He’s too used to letting his guard down slightly while he’s here, and is acutely aware of how dangerous that is now. “So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?”

Akira waves him off, “First, I have something I’d like you to try. You’ll have to bear with me for a bit though.”

Akechi watches absently as the other boy slides his apron over his head and cinches it at the waist before going into the kitchen. He glances briefly into the kitchen, and after being waved off again by Akira decides to settle in and read over one of his new cases. 

A short while later he’s pulled from his work by a plate being placed in front of him. He looks at for a moment, before looking up at the person who placed it there. “Pancakes?”

Akira tugs slightly at his bangs, a nervous habit Akechi has noticed he does when he’s not quite confident in his actions. It’s a gesture he hasn’t seen very often. “Well, yeah. You mentioned them when we first met, and you seem to have a bit of a sweet tooth, so I figured I’d try my hand at them.” He’s looking at Akechi somewhat hesitantly, as if silently asking, “no good?”

At that, Akechi can’t help but smile. If Akira didn’t seem so genuine, he’d wonder about the motives of the other boy. He takes a bite and lets out a small sound of surprise. They’re better than he’d expected. “As always, you continue to surprise me. They’re quite good.”

They chat idly for a bit, Akira asking questions about Akechi’s work and Akechi talking him through a bit of the investigative process and how he makes his deductions. After a while, Akechi, feeling quite comfortable now, decides to push his luck and be a bit honest, albeit vaguely. “I know you probably find this a tired subject between us by now, but would you indulge me for a moment?”

Akira nods, and Akechi continues. “You have my thanks. You seem so definitively sure that the Phantom Theives are not the ones behind these psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns, and at the moment I’m inclined to agree with you. But let’s say, for the sake of argument, they are behind them. And that they were using such a method rather than this ‘change the hearts’ on their victims thus far. Their results being the same, the elimination of members of society they deem criminal…Were that the case, I wonder, would you still defend them?” 

The other boy is silent a while, thoughtful. After a few moments, he shakes his head. Akechi finds himself feeling slightly disappointed, until he hears Akira’s response. “Defend…no. In that case, I wouldn’t necessarily say they’re innocent. But if the cops and others who are in a position to help are doing nothing…I can’t say I would disagree with them entirely.”

Akechi thinks on that a moment, before deciding to push a little further, “Even if you were to learn that their ultimate aim was not in fact reforming society, but more selfish means? For personal gain that just happened to coincide with those committing atrocities on society?”

Akira simply shrugs, “Everyone has different reasons. I believe in them.”

Such a casual response sets something off in him, and Akechi bristles, suddenly inexplicably furious. “How?! How can you claim you would support them in any capacity, were that the case?! They’re nothing but disgusting trash, and deserve to be brought to justice.” 

If Akira’s surprised by the outburst he doesn’t show it. He simply pours more coffee into Akechi’s mug. Akechi resists the urge to throw it in his face. That calm look Akira is giving him is unsettling, eyes boring into him as if Akira himself could change Akechi’s heart right here, in this moment. Akechi takes a breath, a smile returning to his face, obviously forced. “I apologize…that was childish of me.”

Akira gives him a genuine smile in return, “You’re passionate about it. I’m glad to hear your real thoughts on the subject. For someone who enjoys our conversations, you tend to run out whenever I show up, so it’s a nice change.”

Akechi has composed himself enough by then to look embarrassed at that. Of course, he’d been aware of it, but he hadn’t realized Akira noticed. He simply preferred to keep their meetings under his control. For obvious reasons, if tonight was any indication. 

Seeing his expression, Akira laughs, “Don’t worry about it. You just always leave so suddenly, it’s almost as if you’re afraid of me.”

Akechi’s not quite sure how to take that. Of course he’s not afraid, but it does unnerve him how in such a short amount of time this other boy has managed to get under his skin. At this point, he’s not entirely sure who has the upper hand between the two of them. It’s unsettling, infuriating, and thrilling all at once, but also a dangerous distraction from his goals. However, he’s never been one to back down, and he laughs lightly, “Certainly not. Despite the rumors, you aren’t particularly frightening, Kurusu-kun. And although I may take my leave fairly frequently, I assure you I do genuinely enjoy our conversations. You are…someone I feel I can truly be myself around, which is nice. Unfortunately and, somewhat ironically, I’m afraid I should be leaving now. The trains will be shutting down shortly, and as enjoyable as this has been, I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Akira grins at that, nodding “I can walk you to the station, if you’d like.”

He’d like that, to continue their banter, but Akechi shakes his head. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you though. I look forward to talking with you again sometime.”

Akira holds the door open for him, “Same here. Goodnight, Akechi.”

As Akechi walks toward the train station, he realizes that despite his outburst he has in fact found their discussion enjoyable as well. Something about the way he’s able to converse with Akira is exciting and raw. He boards the train and finds himself looking forward to visiting Leblanc again. Perhaps the next time, he’ll stay without Akira’s prodding.


End file.
